Tentar una cuerda
by Matuk
Summary: CAPÍTULO 5. Wilson se va. House nunca le ha dado razones para quedarse. ¿Qué tendría que ofrecer?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **¡Cómo no! Esto es un House-Wilson.

Mi versión, tal vez un poco surrealista, de que lo sucedería en el capítulo primero de la próxima temporada (Aquel que me tiene en constante vela a causa de todos esos sádicos promos).

Tenía toda la intención de hacer un fic sencillo de varios y cortos capítulos. El resultado no me satisface enteramente, pero es orgullosamente la idea que originalmente me planteé.

_Advertencias:_ Alusiones de capítulos pasados. No sé si confuso o demasiado revelador para quien no esté al tanto de la situación actual de la serie, incluyendo los promos de la temporada 5.

Espero mucho lo disfruten.

Sin más que decir, les cedo el paso:

**Tentar una cuerda**

_Uno_

_..._

-Espera.

Frenó la puerta con la palma desnuda y se hizo daño. De todos modos se quedó empeñado en la tarea, terco como él solo, y aguardó pacientemente las palabras innecesarias:

-Tengo derecho a alejarme de ti.-dijo Wilson sin darle lucha, pero manteniendo la puerta lo suficientemente emparejada para impedirle deliberadamente el paso.

-No es así.- increpó House.- Una vez tú me dijiste que nuestra amistad era una responsabilidad ética. Bajo tus términos, en estos momentos no es solamente idiota tu decisión. También es imprudente.

-Yo no contaba con la muerte de Amber.-insistió Wilson pesaroso y largamente impresionado ante la descomedida inconsciencia del otro.-Por una vez en tu desgraciada vida deja de pensar únicamente en tu persona.- le rogó áspero de voz y modos, y empujó un poco la puerta contra él.

House puso cara de indignación dramatizada y le reprendió:

-El que permanezcas en tu catastrófico estado no me vuelve menos inválido, ¿sabes?

Hizo el sobrehumano esfuerzo por adentrarse en el departamento, apoyando el hombro en la puerta para auxiliarse del peso de su cuerpo. Y le sostuvo una mirada inclemente.

Wilson no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión a causa del designio débil e infructuoso del nefrólogo. Él fácilmente hubiera podido frustrarle su empeño, pero necesariamente no estaba acostumbrado a comportarse como un patán. Por otra parte, la impotencia del alma también le corroía el músculo y el esqueleto, dejándolo sin voluntad...

Permitió vencerse, que la puerta se deslizara bajo sus propios mandamientos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No te puedes ir.- dijo House. Venía cojeando sin bastón y acarreando, en cambio, su recién adquirida guitarra acústica.

-¿Perdiste el bastón? ¿Qué haces?- le interrogó el oncólogo a toda vista desconcertado, mientras el mayor lo movía a un lado sin templanza, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.- House, de verdad...- y se mantuvo junto a la puerta abierta, exhortándole mímicamente que lo dejara en paz y saliera por ella.

Pero el inválido no le hizo caso ni dijo nada más. Se sentó en la primer silla que la pierna inclemente le concedió obtener. Descansó la guitarra en su regazo, tentó las cuerdas con calma y prudencia.

Tenía la mirada inusualmente evasiva, la ropa limpia… y la corbata roja brillante que hacía tiempo le había regalado pendiéndole perfectamente del cuello.

Wilson frunció el entrecejo y despegó apenas los labios sobresaltado, sin embargo, domó como pudo la boca y relajó profundamente la curiosidad: House le diría lo que tramaba sólo cuando le viniera en gana hacerlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el mayor advirtió que no existía más que meditar y demorar. Reconoció que había estado más que decidido con respecto a todo aquel asunto antes incluso de estrellar los nudillos contra la puerta de su amigo.

Se concedió atender, atormentado, el gesto incauto, expectante e insistente de Wilson: las manos propiamente alojadas en la cadera. Y más o menos de inmediato, repuso a regañadientes:

-Te compuse una canción.

…

Continuará.

**N/A:** ¡Auch!

Veredictos, dudas, quejas, recomendaciones. Todo es bienvenido, pero que bien-venga.

¡Los veo en el próximo capítulo! ¡Chausito!

**Matuk**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Lamento la demora, pero es que me entristezco de pronto.

Gracias por leer y **muchísimas** gracias por los comentarios, me animan profundamente a continuar.

**maaraelita,** no creo que sea posible introducir un caso médico. Lo que pasa es que ya tengo casi terminada la historia e integrar uno significaría modificar mucho el contexto y demás cosas. De cualquier modo, espero que sigas conmigo. Gracias, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo y escribirme tu opinión ). Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**Naoki009,** puedes buscar los promos en youtube. Escribe en la barra del buscador algo así como: house promo season 5, y te deben aparecer. Pienso que ya habrás encontrado algo sin m ayuda; ha sido larga mi ausencia. Aquí está la continuación, chica, ojalá te guste que va con todo mi cariño para ambas.

**Tentar una cuerda **

_Dos_

…

Wilson se quedó muy quieto en su sitio. Su profunda estupefacción agitó el ambiente como un trueno y se quedó suspendida incómodamente entre los dos.

¿Era de verdad aquella aseveración completamente inédita?

Los segundos pasaron uno tras otro sin trastornarlo (por lo menos no más de lo que ya estaba), trasformándose lentamente en minutos, gigantescos minutos, resbalándole por el cuerpo, al tiempo que los bordes de su visión se desdibujaban y en el centro se quedaba inmune House. Un House que en su apesumbrada humillación y dedicación incansina y lenta a la afinación metódica de la guitarra, parecía más desvalido que nunca, más desgraciado…

Y tan espantosamente seductor.

Después de echarle una brevísima ojeada y sonreírse con pesar, House lo ignoró absolutamente, a pesar de la intensidad congelada e incrédula en la mirada de su mejor amigo.

Carraspeó al liberarse con esfuerzo de lo que había sido el ajuste más específico que se le había hecho nunca antes a un instrumento, y antes de apoyar delicadamente las yemas contra las cuerdas, deslizó los dedos por los labios.

Ve tú a saber porqué lo hizo, pero el acto pudo de tal manera en Wilson, que su instinto lo soltó de la estupefacción y lo llevó a estremecerse rendido.

La mano de House descendió paulatinamente y sus uñas tiraron un poco de las dos primeras cuerdas, dándole paso a la primera nota.

El primer acorde abofeteó a Wilson de tal forma que la cabeza se le quedó retumbando furiosamente mucho tiempo después del término de la melodía. Quiso llevarse las manos a la cabeza para apaciguársela, pero el gesto le pareció demasiado impropio para el momento.

Eso sí, la boca se le resecó agudamente, lo que tuviera o fuera a decir se le olvidó en las cuerdas vocales, _en las cuerdas de la guitarra; _sus brazos se balancearon flácidos a sus costados cuando el suspiro de consternación le brotó de los labios en vez de las palabras.

Oscilando, tropezando con sus pasos y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, tomó asiento torpemente a algunos metros de él en un edificado silencio, y se rindió ante el acuchilleo trágico de las notas impecablemente hechas.

La melodía estaba sin letra... o, tal vez, construida de susurros y lágrimas; de un nombre que House no le concedería a través de medios tan insípidos como lo eran las palabras.

Era compleja, excesiva, sin devaneos y ronca; pulida obsesivamente. Hermosa y desdichada.

La canción más egoísta que había escuchado.

House insistía en permanecer encaramado sobre _su _instrumento, manejándolo con delicadeza, obsesión... casi amor. Por momentos parecía que tocaba sólo para él mismo: Fruncía el ceño, cerraba los ojos, se desplazaba tres milímetros en un baile intrínseco, pronunciaba palabras sin sonido o corría los labios al borde del rostro en una media sonrisa indiscreta y canalla...

Ni una sola vez lo miró.

Pero ahí estaba, _ahí estaba,_ en el centro de su apartamento, para él solo: adornado, dócil y a la vez rebelde, permitiendo que viviera completo ese maravilloso acontecimiento; concediéndoselo hasta esos momentos…, aunque después se arrepintiera, _por supuesto_, y lo obligara a extirpar de la mente y el alma aquella parte tan íntima, tan pura de su ser.

Wilson quiso seguir mirándolo, pues lo notaba humilde, callado y melancólico en tan súbita consagración, pero la melodía sin letra era demasiado única, demasiado divina, triste e inusitada. Requería un tremendo esfuerzo continuar devorándola con los ojos abiertos.

No se resistió mucho a la caída de sus ojos, aunque sabía que al dejarse llevar y cerrarlos, Ámber aparecería detrás de sus párpados.

Para su sorpresa, y por primera vez, Ámber se mantuvo distante, débil. En la negrura, brillante por la provocación de las cuerdas acompasadas, estaban sólo él y la sensación de placer y desvanecimiento.

...

Como parte de la misma melodía, que por momentos sentía más próxima e intensa sin razón, oyó la voz tosca de su amigo a pocos pasos de él y comprendió que se le había acercado en silencio y con cautela, sin dejar de tocar la melodía que... _le ofrecía_.

-¿Puedo...?- dijo la voz huérfana de House, disipaba en el último instante en el centro de su oscura y armoniosa alucinación.

Wilson, adormecido, asintió con la cabeza como si aprobara la maravilla de la canción y la petición hecha por su amigo fuera sólo una nota más de la misma.

Aquel pedido inconcluso _(¿Puedo...?),_ parecido más a un aviso, era algo por completo irracional para él en esos momentos, pero igualmente inevitable, urgentemente necesario. Y es que aunque él apreciaba y necesitaba la música imperiosa y sinceramente, no la entendía al cien, no la podía contener ni manipular. No podía manipular, contener o entender a su amigo, más sin embargo, necesitarlo…

House y la música parecían sinónimos.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando la canción se detuvo con un último fulminante y estremecedor rasgueo, pero la siguió oyendo porque supo entonces que era parte esencial del cuerpo tibio que sentía delante de él, arrodillándose pausible y pesadamente, gravitándose en las rodillas que se le desbarataban.

Frunció los párpados, trémulo y sobrecogido, e instintivamente -no supo la razón- lamió tímidamente sus labios. Inesperadamente sintió como un aire tosco, espeso y caliente se presionaba contra su cuello, justo debajo de su quijada. Luego ascendía, y acompañado de las palabras cínicas y rencorosas, se adentraba en su oído:

-No he muerto, idiota. Ámber fue sólo un reflejo...

...Y tú siempre has estado enamorado de mí.

…

Continuará.

**N/A: **Mucho rollo, vale, pero es que necesitaba expresar del algún modo lo maravillosa que ha de ser la música compuesta por este hombre prodigio. Digo, debe ser tan buena como House si Wilson los ve como la misma cosa. ¿Sí quedó claro eso? Ya ni sé uu.

Ey, ¡la nueva temporada se estrena el 16 de este mes en FOX! Atentos.

¡Nuevamente, gracias por leer! y MIL gracias, besos y abrazos para las personas que me dicen su opinión; verdadera fuente de inspiración escrita ;).

¡Hasta luego!

**Matuk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tentar una cuerda**

_Tres_

...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y el hechizo se desvaneció. Su cara se inflamó en color cuando reconoció la humedad extendida en su cuello.

House estaba arrodillado frente a él, entre sus piernas y con las manos a punto de cogerle las rodillas. Lo miraba furiosamente. Los ojos azules fantásticos atravesándole las retinas, el cerebro, el cráneo. Parecía irritado más de lo normal e incomprensiblemente resentido.

-¿Q-Qué...?-Wilson se cubrió instintivamente los labios con la mano y a continuación se secó el cuello bruscamente.

-Eres un cobarde.-dijo el mayor afiladamente.

Wilson se sobresaltó y sintió que el éxtasis que le había provocado la melodía se consumía y era reemplazado por una sensación amarga en la boca; una rabia irracional, pero paralizada.

-Ahora lo estoy haciendo: Pidiéndote perdón por mi idiotez.-explicó House entre dientes.-Y lo sé. Sé que se me olvida lo que me cuesta disculparme, y se me olvida que te necesito al segundo siguiente y te vuelvo a joder la vida. Pero no puedes castigarme para siempre por eso. ¡No puedes!-le gritó.

Wilson permaneció en silencio, demasiado ofuscado e indignado para responder algo. La sensación dulce aún peleaba por quedarse, pero la agresividad de su amigo le disolvía hasta el mismísimo juicio.

-Además, tú eres el que debería disculparse conmigo.-continuó el ojiazul, tirándose de la corbata para liberarse la garganta engarrotada; la guitarra olvidada como una amante rentada a sus rodillas.-Ámber no merecía más de ti que yo. No se merecía que expusiera mi vida por ella. Y no puedo creerme aún que fueras lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarte llevar por esa alucinación; Ámber era la perfecta réplica de mí.

-Cállate.-imploró Wilson. Cada vez que oía el nombre de su ex-novia sentía una violenta apuñalada en el pecho, y no había sonidos armoniosos que frenaran el tormento que cargaba hasta en los huesos; la pesadez que le provocaba la soberbia e insensibilidad de su amigo.

-Yo podía ser lo que ella y más. Si la quisiste fue porque antes me adorabas a mí. Desde un principio debiste quedarte conmigo, cobarde.

-House...

-¡ERES MÍO!-y aquello atronó en la habitación como un aullido de bestia herida.-Desde el principio del tiempo, eres mío.-reiteró en susurros, y entonces la intención fue doblemente hecha: segurísima, profunda en la más recóndita de toda las voces creadas.

-¡Ya lo sé!-explotó Wilson incontenible, sintiéndose en un éxtasis impuro y doloroso, parándose de un salto, impulsado por la venenosa adrenalina y la ira irrefrenable,... pero entonces cerró la boca de golpe, comprendiéndose lo que acababa de admitir y el peso entero, grandísimo y severo que conllevaba.

House era House, podía decir lo que quisiera, ser inoportuno, inesperado, irracional; gritarle todo eso y hasta más. Cualquier palabra expulsada por su boca podía existir, y estaba aprobada en la realidad por el simple hecho de estar formada por su voz y pensamientos. Pero siendo recatado y pulcro como todo James Wilson debía serlo, sus palabras debían ser más lógicas, mesuradas, certificadas; muchísimo menos viscerales, de otro modo se desvanecerían al exponerse al aire; junto con todo él.

Estaba perdiendo el control, y lo sabía. Porque admitir aquello había sido como dictar su propia sentencia de muerte.

...

House mirándolo furiosamente impresionado, él diciendo cosas que le brotaban directamente de los órganos urgidos..., y la música prodigiosa grabada con pinceladas de fuego en la carne de su corazón.

...

_Continuará._

**N/A**:

**Simca-chan:** ¡Niña! Me tienes sin palabras, muchísimas gracias por leerme, comentar e infinitas gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos. No me lo creo. Ojalá sigas conmigo hasta el final.

**Naoki009: **Que gusto enorme me da leerte. Siempre la primera en dejarme review; me sacas sonrisas de júbilo. ¡Que bueno que te gustó la parte anterior! Espero, de verdad deseo que disfrutes esta parte tanto como las otras. Está cortita, pero igual hecha con cariño. Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia. Espero volver a verte aquí.

**Lucha: **No te hagas del rogar y vamos al cine. No seas mamona. ¡Gracias por tu mensajito! Ojalá me sigas leyendo y no te de flojera. ¡Tarde o temprano te volverás una fangirl como yo! jojo. No me des las gracias, muchísimas gracias a ti por leer y apreciar mi trabajo.

**Nekyia11:** ¡Chica, que gustísimo tenerte aquí! Gracias por tu hermoso comentario; es todo un honor saber que estás disfrutando mi historia. ¡Y tú! ¿Cuándo te animas a publicar un fic sobre estos caramelos de hombres? ¿Eh? ¡Toy esperando!

Ahora no recuerdo los nombres de las personas que me pusieron en favoritos y en alerta, y no sé si fue en este o en alguno de los otros dos fics míos, x.x... pero, bueno, si me están leyendo ¡Muchisísimas gracias! Es más de lo que puedo pedir. Espero mucho hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

¡Hasta luego!

**Matuk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tentar una cuerda.**

_Cuatro_

…

-Quiero decir...-reinició el oncólogo en un farfullo atropellado.-Es imposible. Yo jamás hubiera podido siquiera imaginar...

Fue incapaz de seguir mirándolo. Lo esquivó y se alejó. House se puso de pie con dificultad. Los nervios no más alterados de lo que ya estaban y una sonrisita fina y colada le adornaba los pétreos labios.

Lo siguió con los ojos meditabundos hasta que el otro se detuvo justo antes de salir por la puerta. Dios sabe qué le hizo darse la vuelta a afrontarlo nuevamente, muy quedamente.

-¿Cómo es que...?-comenzó Wilson con un dejo dócil, y al levantar los ojos tras instantes, vencido, no pudo hacer más que mostrar su animosidad por no haber podido tenerlo desde un principio.

-Olvidas que eres demasiado simple y que yo estoy fuera de las estadísticas.-emergió House escrupuloso a su mirada, dudando en aproximarse tras su resignación, pero penetrándolo agudamente con los ojos.-Eres un cobarde.-reiteró, contemplando la posibilidad de algo. Pero Wilson no sabía qué, aún sintiéndolo en el tono de su voz.-Me _debes_ quedarte conmigo. Ignorar la culpa que sientes por la muerte de Amber.- y sospresivamente se le comenzó a acercar con apuro, refugiado impredeciblemente fuera de la perplejidad. La necesidad del bastón era deprimente.

-¡No entiendes nada!-gritó Wilson indignado, lívido de ira y con la voz hecha pedazos.-Yo sí la llegué a querer. La extraño. La siento. Me duele su ausencia... Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que sienta por ti...

El momento parecía irreal, de artificio, y reprimir, colar o guardar esos sentimientos ocultos desde hacía años, parecía algo irrelevante, impropio del instante.

-Si en algún momento hubiera sabido que tú...

-¿¡Cómo es que no podías intuirlo!?- jodió House frustrado, casi a punto de alcanzarlo.-Todos los demás lo insinuaban.-Tomó la puerta con una mano antes de llegar hasta él y la aventó violentamente, cerrándola de forma abrupta y sonora; el último zarpazo a las cuerdas de su guitarra no había sido menos estremecedor.

-Tú jamás..., jamás...- pero Wilson perdió el hilo de su propio diálogo cuando House estuvo a centímetros de él, aguerrido y arrollante, con el eco de la melodía presumida y triste bañándole los rasgos poderosos y disolutos, colocándole sin advertencia y trabas exiguas, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, la mano en la cintura.

_Suavidad inconexa, fantasía calcificada._

Wilson sintió que se colapsaba. Traicionado por las sensaciones comenzó a sacudirse fuera de control.

House se sonrió triunfante e imponente, como lo habría hecho tras cualquier otra conquista victoriosa. No obstante, era incuestionable que había cierta incredulidad compendiada y deliciosa en sus ojos azul.

Se echó lenta y constantemente sobre él. Wilson retrocedió con un esfuerzo casi desgarrante, pero quedó paralizado cuando House lo cogió con rabia por la camisa, arañándole la carne débil de la cintura, reteniéndolo más allá en contra de su voluntad.

-Eres patético.-le dijo ferozmente, la cabeza ladeada; sus bocas conectadas en centímetros por una línea recta imaginaria, y el espesor de los alientos.-A pesar de tu instinto natural (desearme)... insistes en ser tú.

-Detente.-gruñó el oncólogo con la voz cortada por los temblores contagiosos, a una nada de ser vitales.

Y entonces Ámber vibrando en su mente suspendida, alejándose. El fuego extraño y enclenque de la traición surcándole las extremidades aturdidas por la impresión del vaho ácido del nefrólogo, resbalando sedosamente por su garganta. La mirada de perro capturando cada pedazo de piel erizado en su ser.

Miedo. Deseo. Traición.

_Amor._

House alzó las manos de pronto y cercenando al instante cualquier tipo de pensamiento, las cerró brutalmente en su cuello, lastimándolo de forma aguda. Wilson sollozó sin aliento y entonces el primero se inclinó remisamente sobre sus labios.

…

_Continuará._

**N/A:** Cortito. Lo sé. ¡Pero yo desde un principio dije!

Los amo tanto porque me siguen en esta travesía y me disfrutan. No saben lo enormemente halagada y agradecida que estoy. Quisiera hacérselos ver de forma individual, pero es que hoy no me siento inspirada y si he de agradecer explayadamente que sea con todas las ganas sinceras del mundo, ¿no lo creen así?

¡Hasta luego!

**Matuk. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tentar una cuerda**

_Parte 5_

_..._

A milímetros de besarlo lo eludió.

-Olvídala.-le ordenó, sin embargo empujando la boca rugosa sobre su oreja. La voz densa, el labio inferior húmedo.

Wilson tragó saliva con extrema dificultad y cerró paulatinamente los ojos recordando como en algún momento todo aquello ya lo había soñado.

-Aquí estoy.-musitó House, inapelablemente imperceptible.

Y Wilson se mordió los labios para abrírselos y sin embargo no gemir, incapaz de enfrentarlo nuevamente, acaso hacer meramente conciente el acaecimiento ácido, dulce, inconexo, flojo de sentido. Incapaz también de tocarlo para apartarlo (¿atraerlo?) Imposible. Pero sus pechos casi adhiriéndose como imanes de sensación y opuesta filantropía, sin hablar de sus caderas inconectadas y vivas desprendiendo ese insoportable fuego endemoniado.

El calor era irreverente, improcedente, en el aire arrollador, en la carne elevada, en el aliento; quemaba: De frente todo aquello era letal.

-Es cierto. Estás al mando en esta relación.-concedió el nefrólogo de pronto, retomando una conversación antiquísima suspendida, pero que Wilson logró reconocer a la perfección.

Le apretó con los dedos la garganta y sin misericordia se apoyó en su mejilla, traspasándolo con la piel espinosa de sus cachetes, hiriéndolo un poco con la barba inmaculada y con su quijada tensa de la rabia y sufrimiento.

Y a pesar del dolor, el oncólogo recibió todo con un suspiro dulce que hizo espeso el ambiente y endulzó el oxígeno con vinagre.

House sufrió un escalofrío instantáneo y se separó unos centímetros para mirarlo, ofuscándose al colisionarse de lleno con su ternura venerablemente desgarrada. Sonrió de placer mientras dejaba caer las manos un poco, liberándole el cuello entumecido y soltándole despacio, casi compasivo, el primer botón de la camisa.

-House...-gimoteó Wilson incontrolado por las sensaciones, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la lengua agrietada, los vellos de los brazos en punta; debatiéndose un sólo segundo sobre si debía dejar que aquello continuara tal y como sucedía.

Ámber parecía en aquellos instantes un hecho tan mundano y distante. Innecesario, lejano e incómodo. Aparecía y desaparecía de su mente como un relámpago corto e intenso de amargura. Y no obstante, cada vez que respiraba el resuello gélido de su amigo no encontraba significado en el rostro precioso de ella. No la reconocía aún en los relámpagos moribundos que la mantenían embutida en los recuerdos quebrados y la soledad.

Su belleza no tenía nada que ver con la de su mejor amigo.

_Desaparece. Hoy no te quiero._

Y no resintió desearlo con tantas ganas, concediéndole finalmente el paso fácil a la malévola presencia de House, haciéndola suya y por una vez en su vida sintiéndose desmesurado, por una vez insensato. Pero la realidad es que él siempre había sido arrebatado y visceral.

-Pídeme lo que quieras.- dijo el mayor tranquilamente, de pronto imponiéndole los labios frescos y fríos en los párpados, hablándole sobre ellos y empapándolos con saliva dopada. Las manos de compositor sudorosas en sus mejillas eternamente delicadas, tocándolo como a la música: suave, pero tan posesivamente.- Y compénsame... tu cobardía; ocultarte en ella...

James no dijo nada, con Ámber apenas insinuada en sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar entero, ya entregado por completo a la piel morena, al dominio ajeno y con lo demás a todo lo que compelía el House de toda su vida: lo horrible, lo nauseabundo, pero también lo inimaginable. Disfrutando tal vez demasiado estar rendido ante esa fuerza omnipresente, y ser frenado a través de medios tan deliciosa e impensablemente físicos.

-Si a ella la querías... Me adorarás.-idealizó House.

-House...- _Siempre lo supe._

-Me adorarás.-reiteró rompiendo todo el espacio calcinado cuando al tocar su pecho pudo percibir su pulso disoluto.

-Sí.-Wilson suspiró. Y House pareció muy satisfecho, mirándolo como queriendo reconocer la certeza de ese asentimiento.

-Pídeme lo que quieras.-susurró entonces.-Pídeme algo que ella jamás habría podido darte.-se detuvo y le dolió continuar.-No me dejes.

Wilson abrió los ojos. House se calló y lo miró dubitativo de vuelta soltándole el rostro. Su expresión seguía resentida e infalible, pero parecía intimidado bajo la sombra de los ojos castaños de James.

_No puedo creer que estuvieras a punto de dejarme, _sollozaron ciertamente sus ojos azules, descaradamente necesitados.

El oncólogo se dejó arrastar por esa mirada distinta: tan distante en la eternidad, ahora tan desvalida.

Por fin comprendió el significado de la canción, más descorazonada, desolada y pesimista de lo que hubiera imaginado: House estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por no dejarlo ir o vaciarse entero en el intento.

Lo hizo.

Lo tomó con sus brazos cansados y rendidos. Le dijo _bueno_ en bajito, queriendo, sí, besarlo. Luego llevárselo a la cama. Y sí lo besó y después le hizo el amor tantas horas. Pero dijo _a esto vine _antes y malhumorado, apoyando la mejilla en su sien, acariciando distraídamente el cuello lesionado. Tocándolo con delicadeza.

_Éstas al mando._

Lo abrazó con una calidez diferente, lo meció en la lentitud.

_Pero ámame_.

Y de nuevo apoyó los labios en su oído. Y comenzó a decirle algo que no sonaba a palabras. La guitarra estaba sola y Wilson atento y paralizado.

_Te compuse una canción._

House estaba haciendo cualquier cosa por retenerlo, por enseñarle la objetividad innata del poderoso sentimiento que los enlazaba, sin perder, o un poco o tal vez mucho, su dignidad irremovible.

Degrabado y drogado como siempre, columpiándolo deliciosamente en la música silenciosa, pero sin el ensimismamiento de cuando le tocó la canción; ni los dedos apoyados en las cuerdas de la guitarra sino en su cuello, ni la melodía compuesta que por muchos momentos había sido sólo suya. Tan egoísta, tan preciosa, tan marchita.

Y le seguía hablando en la oreja y con el aliento dulce ese lenguaje extraño. Esas palabras que en su complejidad Wilson no entendía, pero que fluían y se enlazaban de manera maravillosa, demostrando de algún modo cómo la belleza de la primer canción podía corromperse y destruirse en lo absoluto y en lo para siempre, desplazada por esa muestra ingenua y viva de hermosura, de devoción infinita en la voz de su amigo.

Se sujetó de su cuerpo impulsivamente y comenzó a comprender entre temblores y espavientos las letras repetidas, sujetas a un ritmo de cadencia preciosa que vino después de un preludio de tarareo tímido y abrupto; El tono, el compás rasposo, divino: la letra de la canción.

Ámber desapareció sin dejar el más diminuto rastro.

Y House se le acercó un poco más. Sus labios miserablemente suaves mientras le cantaba al oído.

-

_-Cada vez que pienso en ti, se nota que ésto es algo diferente,__  
__a cualquier otra forma de amor._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A: **Lo que va en cursiva al final es un extracto de "Cualquier forma de amor" interpretada por los claxons. La canción está muy lejos de ser mi favorita, pero el trozo que puse para el fic es inevitable.

Creo que es todo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Lamento la terrible demora. Lo que pasa es que abría el archivo que contenía este capítulo y me amargaba. No me gustaba nada de lo que veía en él y creo que sigue sin gustarme del todo a pesar del largo y tormentoso empeño para embellecerlo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y espero no haberlos torturado demasiado.

**Matuk.**


End file.
